


Moonlight Dancing

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little "dancing" on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired while listening to Bette Midler's song "Moonlight Dancing" on her "Other People's Lives" CD. It's a great song, I recommend listening to it if you get the chance.

It’s almost midnight and we are walking hand-in-hand down the beach; our pants rolled up and carrying our shoes. The only light is coming from the moon and stars above. We see a picnic table up ahead and we both move towards it. Sitting on the table, our feet on the bench, we snuggle close enjoying the warmth of each others arms. 

Moving my hair away from my neck, you place feather light kisses on my neck. I turn my head to give you better access and lean in closer to you, sliding my hand under your shirt. You lift me up and turn me so that I am straddling your hips. I lean down and we share a kiss, deep, long, and hungry. I can feel your passion under my hands, and taste it on my tongue. You slip your hands under my shirt, running them up my back. Breaking the kiss, you lift my shirt over my head and begin kissing and sucking on my neck, making your way to my breast. 

I feel you unhook my bra, and slide the straps off my shoulder and down my arms. Cupping my breasts in your hands, you begin to massage them, rolling the nipples between your fingers. My eyes close and I moan as I feel your tongue flick across one nipple. Then taking it in your mouth, you suck softly. I arch my back, pressing into your mouth as I wrap my hands in your hair, pulling you closer to me. The air feels cool on my breast when you move to the other. Placing kisses around the nipple, you suck right above it. I’m moaning again, arching more, wanting to give you more of me. “Yes,” I whimper, “Harder, please, suck harder.” You are more than happy to grant my request. You suck harder, and move to the side of my breast, then under my breast. Then you flick your tongue over my hardened nipple. 

You release one breast and lower your hand to my pants, and unbutton and unzip them. Helping me lift up a bit, you remove my pants and panties then sit me back on your lap. I bend my head and pull your head up for a fiery kiss, letting my kiss tell exactly what I want, what I need; right now. You understand and slide one hand around my back and one hand between my legs, parting me and slipping first one, then two fingers through my wet lips. As you enter me, I release a deep moan. I’m riding your fingers, as I feel you sucking on my breast again. 

I start to beg when you pull out of me, “No, I’m almost there. Please?”

“I know baby, but I want to taste you as you cum.” You lift up, and turning us around and over you lay me down on the table, over my clothes. You kiss your way down my neck and chest to my stomach and abs. Sitting down on the bench, you blow on my curls, and kiss each thigh once. 

Using your hands you spread my lips and flick your tongue over my clit. “Yes,” I cry out. You take my clit in your mouth, sucking, and flicking your tongue over it at the same time. I almost scream out when I feel you enter me again. I’m rocking against your mouth and hand and soon, the stars have come within reach as I fall over the edge.

You lick your fingers clean. Sending several small tremors through me, you lean down again and softly suck up the rest of my juices. Once I catch my breath, I pull you up and you are laying over me. 

I notice you are still clothed, and whisper in your ear, “You, my love, are wearing way too many clothes.”

I reach my hands down to the bottom of your shirt and pull it up and over your head, letting the shirt fall to the table. Lifting my head to meet yours, I kiss you, tasting me in your mouth. Unhooking your bra, I slide it off you and drop it by your shirt. I hug you close, running one hand to the back of your neck. I break the kiss to move to your ear. Moving your hair out of the way, I kiss around your ear, then suck your earlobe in my mouth, hearing you moan. I start to trail kisses down your neck, pulling you up some more so I can kiss your chest, and on to your breasts. 

I roll us over so that I am lying on top of you. I begin kissing all around your breast, making a continuous circle, stopping here and there to leave a mark, then continuing on until I reach your nipple. I flick my tongue across it, making it harden even more. I then suck your breast into my mouth flicking my tongue quickly across your nipple. I move to your other breast, making sure to leave marks on it as well. 

At the same time I reach down to unbutton your pants. Once the zipper is down you lift your hips and I push the pants down as far as I can reach. Leaving your breast, I pull your pants down your legs, and lay the pants on the bench. I reach up and pull your panties down, kissing your exposed flesh. I lean up and kiss you once more, feeling your wetness on my stomach as I lean over you. We groan into each others mouth. I kiss and lick my way down your body until I reach your abs. I kiss your inner thighs. Run my fingers through your lips, I slip into you with two fingers, slowly pumping in and out. 

“Please, Baby, faster, harder?” You beg me. 

Turning my head, I suck your clit into my mouth. With the flat of my tongue, I rub circles around your clit. I feel your hand at the back of my head now, urging me, begging me for more. I grant your request, and match my thrust with your movements against me, moving together as one to reach our goal. I feel the passion building in me again. Each thrust of my hand, each suck of my mouth, each flick of my tongue brings me closer to the rink. 

“Yes!” I hear you cry out and your hands tighten in my hair. I thrust once more and hold my hands in place, feeling you clench around my fingers. As I feel the tremors run through you, I begin to shake, and feel my own climax. I moan, humming my pleasure sending more tremors through your body. 

I pull my fingers free and lick them clean as I climb up on the table to lie beside you. Taking you in my arms, I hold you close as our breathing comes back to normal. I place soft kisses on your forehead and eyes, your nose and mouth. We share a loving kiss, soaking in the warmth and safety of each others arms.


End file.
